


Perdonami

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine commette l'errore peggiore della sua vita quando comincia una relazione amorosa con Sebastian, suo collega di lavoro. Arriva presto a capire quanto abbia sbagliato quando la vita di suo marito si ritrova appesa a un filo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26204) by VintageSweets. 



> Questa storia è composta di quattro capitoli e due finali complementari o alternativi, a seconda di come li si guarda.

  
Blaine gemette adagiandosi di schiena sulle lenzuola, piegando il braccio destro dietro la testa prima di tentare di controllare il proprio respiro. Fissò brevemente il soffitto, il petto nudo che luccicava vagamente di sudore.

Il suono delle molle del letto fece si che Blaine voltasse il capo verso la figura al suo fianco.  Sentì il materasso abbassarsi un po’ mentre l’altro uomo si dava la spinta per alzarsi. Inarcò un sopracciglio prima di chiedere: “te ne vai di già?”

“Devo vedermi con Wes giù in entrata, ci aspettano tre magnifiche ore di mappe topografiche e puntine. Non dovresti venire anche tu?” rispose l’uomo infilandosi gli slip.

“Non credo, dev’essere solo per il vostro dipartimento.” Blaine si spostò un po’ più indietro per appoggiare la schiena alla testiera del letto.

“Direi che potremmo vederci dopo. Magari un caffè?” disse l’uomo con un sorriso radioso.

Un lampo di disagio passò sul volto di Blaine al pensiero di un appuntamento, “mi sa che non posso...tra qualche ora torno a casa.”

Per pura coincidenza, il cellulare di Blaine prese vita, e sullo schermo apparve un nome: Kurt.

Blaine quasi sobbalzò di sorpresa a quell’interruzione e si portò velocemente il telefono all’orecchio. Prima di rispondere scoccò un breve sguardo di avvertimento al compagno e si portò un dito alle labbra, chiedendo il suo silenzio.

“Ciao tesoro.” Blaine si spostò sul letto, a disagio. “Ah, si. Si, stavo per partire. Farò check out tra qualche minuto.”

L’uomo lanciò a Blaine uno sguardo di disapprovazione mentre si sistemava la cravatta e prendeva la valigetta che aveva lasciato di fianco al letto.

“Va bene. Ok. Lo so. Lo so.” Il tono di Blaine si fece sempre più impaziente. Sul suo volto apparve una smorfia addolorata prima che rispondesse: “Ti amo anch’io. Ciao.” Sbatté il telefono sul comodino prima di passarsi le mani tra le ciocche di corti capelli scuri.

“Adesso cosa vuole, lo stronzo?” sospirò l’uomo, rivolto a Blaine.

“Kurt. Si chiama Kurt,” sbottò Blaine, “gli avevo promesso che domani saremmo partiti per andare in Ohio. Me n’ero completamente dimenticato.”

“Cosa? Avevamo deciso di provare quel nuovo ristorante italiano vicino casa mia, ricordi? Non puoi annullare i piani o far qualcosa?”

“Sebastian.” Blaine si fece sfuggire un sospiro esasperato, “lo sai che non posso.”

Sebastian alzò gli occhi al cielo, infastidito. “E va bene, quando ti sarai stufato dell’insipido marito che ti ritrovi, fammi un fischio.” Si diresse quindi fuori dalla stanza d’albergo, chiudendosi con decisione la porta alle spalle.

Blaine tornò a passarsi la mano tra i capelli, e di questo passo li avrebbe persi tutti abbastanza in fretta. Rotolò giù dal letto e si mise a raccogliere i propri indumenti sparsi per la camera. Una volta che ebbe recuperato tutti i pezzi si diresse in doccia. L’acqua bollente fece però ben poco per sciogliere i nodi che sentiva sulla schiena ed il sapone che si strofinò vigorosamente sulla pelle non riuscì a lavare via la sensazione di sporco che sentiva traspirare da ogni poro. Blaine gemette rassegnato prima di uscire dalla doccia e sulle piastrelle fredde. Si avvolse un asciugamano caldo attorno alla vita, fissando lo specchio appannato che aveva di fronte. Stringendo una mano a pugno la passò sul vetro, disegnando un cerchio completo. Fissò il proprio riflesso per un secondo, in cerca di una qualche differenza visibile nei propri lineamenti.

Blaine sembrava esattamente lo stesso di sempre, e per qualche ragione la cosa lo inquietava. Non avrebbe dovuto sembrare diverso? Si sentiva diverso. Si sentiva come se fosse cambiato. Fece ruotare il capo per un momento, tentando di sciogliere un nodo al collo. Spostò lo sguardo sul bancone immacolato del bagno ed afferrò l’anello d’oro che vi riposava. Se lo infilò gentilmente al dito e lo osservò con aria incerta, come se si aspettasse che cominciasse a deriderlo.

Blaine doveva darci un taglio. Doveva smetterla e subito. Non voleva diventare quel tipo di uomo, ma in qualche modo era successo. Da qualche parte, tra le infinite, sfinenti giornate di lavoro ed un marito casalingo che lo adorava, Blaine aveva trovato il tempo per avere una relazione.

Il suo tradimento non era cominciato sotto forma di relazione amorosa, all’inizio era stato tutto molto innocente...pause pranzo passate in modo totalmente innocente assieme a un collega di lavoro. In qualche modo, durante una giornata particolarmente pesante era finito a cercare aiuto nel peggior posto possibile: da Sebastian Smythe. Quello che era iniziato come un bisogno di Blaine di scaricare la tensione nata da una piccola discussione tra lui e Kurt era finito in una focosa pomiciata con Sebastian, cui era seguito il sesso, che aveva infine portato ad una vera e propria relazione.

Era stato a causa del lavoro di Blaine, ancora se lo ricordava. Kurt adorava prendersi cura di Lily, la loro figlia di quattro anni, e si godeva davvero il poter viziare Blaine con la sua cucina, ma gli mancava la sua presenza in casa. Nel tempo, il fatto di dovergli sempre tenere in caldo la cena aveva cominciato a pesargli, e Kurt aveva cominciato a suggerire sempre più spesso che Blaine si prendesse una pausa per passare un po’ di tempo in famiglia.

All’inizio Blaine aveva acconsentito, ma era sorto un problema. Il suo capo gli aveva assegnato una presentazione importante, e sapeva di non poter rifiutare. Era sicuro che sarebbe stata un fattore dominante per potersi assicurare una spinta nella direzione giusta alla sua carriera. Kurt questo non lo riuscì a capire e si rifiutò di farlo, il che portò ad un brutto litigio in cui entrambi lanciarono insulti gratuiti. Dentro di sé, però, Blaine sapeva che quel litigio non avrebbe potuto espiare nemmeno un briciolo del suo peccato.

Mentre Blaine percorreva coraggiosamente la strada verso casa, decise che fosse arrivato il momento: avrebbe smesso. Blaine non avrebbe detto a Kurt nemmeno una parola sull’accaduto, non poteva. Non aveva idea di quale sarebbe potuta essere la sua reazione, ma sapeva di non riuscire nemmeno a immaginarsi il momento in cui avrebbe forse perso la sua fiducia. Mantenere la famiglia al sicuro era un dovere di Blaine in quanto marito di Kurt e padre di Lily, e nascondergli tutto questo sarebbe stato per il loro bene...o almeno era quello che diceva a sé stesso.

“Blaine!” Kurt era felice e si affrettò a raggiungere suo marito, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

“Ciao, tesoro,” rispose lui, la voce vagamente attutita dalla spalla di suo marito.

Kurt sorrise e fece un passo indietro. “Mi sei mancato.”

Blaine si chiuse la porta alle spalle. “Mi sei mancato anche tu.” Rispose Blaine prima di muoversi, imbarazzato.

Kurt gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa prima di chiamare la figlia, “Lily! Papà è a casa!” Kurt si affrettò a raggiungere il soggiorno, seguito a ruota da Blaine.

In soggiorno trovarono la loro figlia, seduta a gambe incrociate alla luce soffusa della televisione. Lei voltò il capo, osservando velocemente i due uomini sulla soglia prima di affrettarsi ad andare ad abbracciare la gamba di Blaine. Lily era una bambina silenziosa, e si accontentò di stringere fermamente la gamba del padre piuttosto che gridare di contentezza.

Blaine le sorrise prima di sollevarla tra le proprie braccia. “Ehi dolcezza!” Le sfiorò il naso col proprio prima di ammirare il vestitino che indossava, “papi ti ha vestita di nuovo?” Si voltò verso Kurt, che arrossì vistosamente prima di avviarsi verso la cucina.

“Io e papà abbiamo giocato a vestirci tutto il giorno,” rispose tranquillamente Lily.

“Ah? Ti sei divertita? O si è divertito papà?” Blaine represse un sorriso.

“Io mi sono divertita tanto, ma papà mi sei mancato.” Si divincolò leggermente tra le braccia del padre, “dove sei stato?”

Blaine sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, racimolando velocemente i pensieri, “dovevo lavorare, stellina.”

“Papà tu lavori sempre,” osservò lei, corrucciata.

Blaine le rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo; “Non preoccuparti. Andiamo a fare un viaggio. Una settimana intera.” Blaine sottolineò la quantità di tempo. Era la pausa più lunga che si fosse concesso in cinque anni. “Andiamo a trovare il nonno e la nonna. Che ne dici?”

Il volto di Lily s’illuminò di gioia, “davvero, papi?!”

“Davvero. Adesso andiamo, credo che papà ci stia aspettando in cucina.” Blaine rimise gentilmente la figlia a terra prima di indirizzarla verso la cucina.

“Mmmmh. “  mormorò Blaine in apprezzamento dell’aroma che accompagnava il pasto preparato dal marito.

“Stasera ho fatto un pasticcio di pollo e per dolce una sacher.” Kurt servì con gioia la cena alla sua famigliola e poi si sedette a mangiare a sua volta. Affondò la forchetta nel cibo per poi portarsene un po’ alla bocca.

“Grazie, Kurt. È delizioso,” disse Blaine quasi a bocca piena.

Lily lo seguì a ruota. “È deli-deliz-delizioso, papà!” disse lei, inciampando in modo adorabile nel tentativo di pronunciare la parola.

“Grazie, la ricetta me l’ha data Rachel...a parte per il fatto che lei usa pollo vegano al posto di quello vero.” Kurt spostò la propria attenzione su Blaine, dall’altra parte del tavolo. “Beh, com’è andata al lavoro? Era un bell’albergo?”

A Blaine andò quasi di traverso un boccone, e prese tempo bevendo un sorso d’acqua. “Come sempre. Una normale stanza d’albergo.” Decise di rimanere vago.

“Ultimamente hanno deciso di farti viaggiare parecchio, tre anni fa non andavi mai in giro per lavoro,” disse Kurt per fare conversazione.

“Già,” rispose debolmente Blaine.

x-x-x

“...e qui a sinistra,” disse Kurt, osservando la cartina che teneva aperta sulle ginocchia.

Blaine mise la freccia, svoltando in un’altra strada. “Ancora quanto?”

“Non dovrebbe mancare troppo, entreremo presto in Ohio. Probabilmente arriveremo prima di mezzanotte.”

Kurt sporse il capo fuori dal finestrino, il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli. Era il tramonto ed il cielo era dipinto di un bell’arancione. Le nuvole cominciavano a radunarsi, rendendolo coperto.

In quel preciso istante, Blaine non riuscì a non scoccare un’occhiata veloce a suo marito per poterlo ammirare. Kurt sorrideva al cielo, i capelli castani che gli sbatacchiavano scomposti sul volto.

Kurt tornò all’interno dell’abitacolo prima che le prime gocce macchiassero il parabrezza, e tirò su il finestrino prima che cominciasse a gocciolare all’interno.

“Sembra che ci sia una tempesta in arrivo,” sospirò Kurt.

Un’ora dopo, fu evidente che Kurt aveva avuto ragione. Era come se qualcuno stesse letteralmente versando secchi d’acqua sul loro parabrezza, ed il rimbombo secco dei frequenti tuoni teneva sveglia Lily. La strada si faceva sempre più buia mentre si avvicinavano alla loro destinazione.

“Dovremmo fermarci. La mappa dice che continuando per un’ora su questa strada troveremo un motel,” sospirò Kurt, osservando il tempo inclemente. Un fulmine lampeggiò in lontananza. “Potremmo prenderci un giorno in più, cambiare le date.”

Blaine tentò di vedere qualcosa fuori dal proprio finestrino, guidando con molta attenzione lungo le strade battute dal vento, vicino al bosco. Quasi acconsentì al suggerimento di Kurt, ma poi si ricordò della riunione di lavoro fissata per il giorno esatto del loro ritorno. “Non possiamo; C’è una riunione,” disse.

“Beh, di’ al tuo capo che c’è una tempesta. Sono sicuro che capirà,” propose Kurt.

“Non posso.” Blaine strinse la presa attorno al volante.

“Ascolta, sono le undici passate. Lily non riesce a dormire e queste strade sono già pericolose anche senza pioggia. Fermati al motel.”

“Non serve. In tre ore saremo arrivati e Lily prima o poi si addormenterà. Vero dolcezza?” Blaine lanciò un’occhiata alla figlia sul sedile posteriore.

Kurt non rispose, momentaneamente esterrefatto. No, era stufo di lasciar perdere, stufo del lavoro che veniva prima della famiglia. Non questa volta. “No,” sbottò testardamente Kurt,”Blaine, ci fermiamo. Non ti ucciderà chiamare il tuo capo domani mattina per dirgli che perderai una riunione. Mi dispiace, ma non mi sento sicuro a guidare con questo tempo.”

“Guidare? Non ti senti sicuro a guidare? Ci sono io al volante!” soffiò Blaine, “sono quattro cazzo di ore che guido! E se dico che ci arriviamo oggi, ci arriviamo oggi! Sono stufo del fatto che tu metta sempre da parte il mio lavoro come se non avesse importanza. Qualcuno deve pur guadagnare in questa famiglia, e di sicuro ultimamente non sei stato tu, vero?” sbuffò Blaine.

Kurt fece una smorfia. “Dimmi che non l’hai fatto. Hai promesso che non l’avresti fatto. Sei stato tu a dirmelo quando abbiamo deciso di crescere Lily, tu hai voluto che rimanessi a casa. Ti avevo detto che se tu avessi voluto che lavorassi l’avrei fatto. E adesso me lo rinfacci?” disse piano.

“Non prendertela con me! Certo che non ti chiedo di tornare al lavoro, sei sempre li a ricordarmi che Lily ha bisogno di un sacco di attenzioni. Beh, adesso Lily può andare a scuola, non c’è bisogno di darle un’educazione in casa.” Gridò Blaine, dimenticandosi completamente che sua figlia, già spaventata, era seduta sul sedile posteriore.

“Io mi preoccupo per Lily, Blaine, ma quand’è che questa è diventata una discussione sull’educazione di nostra figlia? Voglio solo che ci fermiamo a dormire in un motel,” fece notare Kurt.

“Taci e basta, Kurt,” disse prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Rimase immobile per un secondo. Rendendosi conto di cos’avesse appena detto, voltò il capo verso Kurt per scusarsi: “Kurt, non vole-“

Giusto in tempo per non notare una curva a gomito lungo la strada. Uno stridio di gomme risuonò nella notte, spingendo Blaine a tornare a guardare la strada e notare il sopraggiungere di un camion. Girò il volante in direzione opposta per evitarlo, e la macchina cominciò a girare su sé stessa.

A Blaine si strinse il cuore quando si accorse di averli appena diretti verso un declivio. L’auto si inclinò infilandosi in quella depressione. Blaine non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sbattere le palpebre prima di avvertire l’impatto e udire un grido strozzato. Blaine chiuse gli occhi prima che il parabrezza finisse in frantumi, con schegge che gli rimbalzavano addosso mentre con uno strattone violento la cintura di sicurezza avvolta attorno al suo torso gli impediva di finire fuori dall’abitacolo. La pioggia cominciò immediatamente a colpirli. Blaine trasse un respiro tremante e si concesse un secondo di shock prima di tornare a muoversi.

Blaine si tolse in fretta la cintura di sicurezza. “Kurt!?” sbottò Blaine alla propria destra, “Lily?”

“Papà!” piagnucolò Lily dal sedile posteriore.

Blaine si voltò per guardare Lily, ma rimase come paralizzato. Anche sotto la pioggia battente, vide chiaramente che era stato il lato del passeggero ad assorbire la parte peggiore dell’urto. Alcuni rami giacevano sparpagliati sul cofano della macchina attorno ad un’enorme ammaccatura che avvolgeva un albero. Kurt era completamente immobile, il capo incrostato di sangue appoggiato al vetro in frantumi del finestrino, la parte inferiore del corpo intrappolata dal cruscotto. Blaine si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di paura per suo marito prima di aprire la propria portiera, ignorando le schegge di vetro che gli crollarono sul braccio.

“Tieni duro, Lily.” Aprì la portiera posteriore, togliendo la cintura alla figlia e sollevandola dal sedile. La strinse forte prima di tornare sotto la pioggia ed appoggiarla a terra. “Ti sei fatta male?” le chiese.

“No, ma papà...” Lily si voltò per guardare Kurt, ma Blaine le coprì la visuale.

“Non guardare, Lily. Lily, resta ferma qui finché non ti dico che puoi muoverti.. è importante. Non guardare.” Blaine la portò vicino al bagagliaio, togliendosi la giacca per stringergliela attorno. “Tienitela stretta e riparati dalla pioggia.”

Blaine praticamente corse fino alla portiera del passeggero. Afferrò la maniglia della portiera e rimase sorpreso quando si accorse che si apriva facilmente nonostante fosse deformata a livelli impossibili. Blaine afferrò la spalla di Kurt, assicurandosi che non cadesse di peso fuori dall’auto. Al tatto la sua pelle era completamente fredda. “Oddio, Kurt?” gridò Blaine.

Una luce lo colpì momentaneamente agli occhi, seguita dalla voce di un uomo: “Chiamo il 911!” Immaginò fosse l’uomo alla guida del camion.

Blaine si voltò per vedere che l’autista stava scendendo a sua volta la discesa che aveva percorso la macchina, cellulare alla mano. Tornò ad osservare Kurt, appoggiandogli due dita al collo per controllare le pulsazioni. Erano deboli, a malapena in grado di mantenere la vita in quel corpo martoriato. “Kurt?” ripeté Blaine.

“È morto?” l’autista del camion lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata all’interno dell’abitacolo.

“Se-sento ancora il cuore. Di-digli che si muovano.” A Blaine si spezzò la voce.

Mentre l’uomo cominciava a dare indicazioni all’ambulanza, Blaine scostò una ciocca insanguinata di capelli dalla fronte di Kurt. “Tesoro?” tossì Blaine. Si inginocchiò a fianco dell’auto e gli strinse fermamente il capo tra le mani. “Kurt, non adesso,” lo pregò Blaine, “ti prego, non adesso. Non posso. Ti prego, Kurt, non lasciarmi. Non lasciarci!”

Kurt non rispose.

“Papà!” Blaine sentì che Lily lo tirava per la manica.

“Ti avevo detto-“ Blaine sentì lacrime calde scorrergli sul volto, “ti avevo detto di rimanere dietro la macchina, Lily! Non voglio che tu lo veda.”

“Hanno detto che saranno qui in cinque minuti,” disse l’uomo da dietro Blaine e sua figlia.

Ormai erano tutti bagnati fino all’osso, compreso il corpo afflosciato di Kurt. I soccorsi arrivarono poco dopo, e gli ci volle parecchio tempo per riuscire a piegare il metallo attorno al corpo di Kurt per poterlo estrarre dall’auto.

Blaine si sentì incredibilmente inutile osservandoli. Non poteva fare nient’altro per Kurt. Una volta che lui e Lily furono saliti sull’ambulanza, non poté far altro che osservare mentre nell’abitacolo venivano lanciati ordini e vide accadere cose che non riusciva a comprendere tra tubi, aghi, bende e macchinari...l’unica cosa importante era che tutto questo avrebbe aiutato Kurt.

Blaine voleva stringergli la mano, voleva stringere la mano di suo marito perché sapeva che questa avrebbe potuto essere la sua ultima occasione, ma al momento non gli era concesso nemmeno questo. Blaine nascose il volto tra i palmi delle mani; La sua anima gemella era sospesa tra la vita e la morte.

  



	2. Capitolo 2

Blaine si torceva le mani, nervoso, fissando la sagoma immobile di suo marito. Gli ultimi due giorni li aveva passati così, seduto accanto al letto di Kurt con il solo rumore dell'elettrocardiogramma ad assicurargli che suo marito fosse ancora vivo. Certo, i familiari di Kurt erano rimasti per qualche ora entrambi i giorni, ma Blaine era stato presto lasciato solo ad affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Anche se questa volta sarebbe stato diverso. Non sarebbe stato come la prima notte, in cui i medici gli avevano confermato che rischiava di perdere suo marito. Era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte, passando ogni secondo possibile accanto a Kurt. Aveva avuto il terrore di allontanarsi anche solo per andare in bagno.

I timori di Blaine si placarono un minimo quando i medici decisero di diminuire la quantità di sedativi somministrati a Kurt, il che significava che era probabile si risvegliasse. Blaine ripensò a quando i dottori gliel'avevano comunicato la mattina, ed il cuore gli si era gonfiato all'idea di poter rivedere gli occhi di suo marito; Sentirne la voce. Rimase deluso però nello scoprire che il fatto che Kurt si risvegliasse non significava automaticamente che fosse tutto a posto. Sarebbero potuti insorgere una miriade di altri problemi, soprattutto considerando la forza con cui Kurt aveva battuto la testa.

A metà giornata, mentre Blaine sfogliava distrattamente delle riviste di moda che Carole aveva lasciato per Kurt, sentì un sospiro provenire dal letto d'ospedale. Alzandosi in piedi, Blaine notò che gli tremavano le mani al solo pensiero di poter parlare nuovamente con suo marito. Sentì un macigno formarsi in mezzo al petto: non si ricordava che Kurt gli mancasse poi così tanto, quando era via con Sebastian.

"Kurt?" Blaine si sporse sul letto e prese la mano di Kurt con la propria. Un paio di occhi azzurri si aprirono di fronte a lui.

Kurt gli sorrise dolcemente, ma la maschera d'ossigeno gli impedì di parlare. Per un attimo diede un'occhiata a ciò che lo circondava, prima di spostarsi sul letto. Non sembrava pern ulla sorpreso, solo un po' instabile.

"Kurt." Blaine tese avanti la mano libera per accarezzare la guancia del marito, fissandolo in adorazione, "Dammi un secondo, vado a chiamare il dottore. Ti amo. Fermo li."

Blaine si allontanò con riluttanza, affrettandosi fuori dalla stanza d'ospedale per tornare con un medico. Il dottore fece fare a Kurt un paio di test sensoriali di base e gli fece qualche domanda, per poi lasciare la stanza. Blaine rimase ansiosamente in piedi, aspettando i risultati.

"Non sembra che sia paralizzato né che abbia subito alcuna perdita di memoria, e di questo dovremmo essere grati," Disse il dottore, "Faremo comunque una TAC per essere sicuri che non ci siano danni al cervello, e bisogna vedere come va con le fratture alle costole. Non credo sia una buona idea togliere il respiratore così presto, ma può comunque toglierlo per brevi periodi se volete parlare."

Non appena la figura del dottore scomparve dalla soglia, Blaine avvicinò la propria sedia al letto del marito e vi si lasciò cadere.

Kurt notò il nervosismo del marito e si sentì lusingato dalle sue preoccupazioni per lui. Kurt si scostò dal viso la maschera dell’ossigeno per dire un debole “Ehilà.” Prima di rimetterla al suo posto. La sua voce suonava forzata, probabilmente a causa della mancanza di acqua.

Blaine si sciolse al suono della voce di suo marito. Rimase fermo un secondo a pensare alle ultime parole che aveva detto a Kurt prima di tutto questo. Osservò benevolmente suo marito  prima di riempirgli un bicchiere d’acqua grazie al rubinetto del lavandino che c’era in camera. Provò ad aiutare Kurt a berne un sorso, ma lui lo scacciò con la mano e uno sguardo di disapprovazione. Voleva berlo da solo.

Blaine tornò a sedersi al suo posto prima di afferrare la mano di Kurt. “Mi dispiace, Kurt, mi dispiace tanto. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti. Non saresti qui se solo ti avessi ascoltato.” Gli strinse ancora di più la mano, uno sguardo colpevole in volto.

Kurt appoggiò il proprio bicchiere e sposto la maschera per rimproverarlo dolcemente, “Non fartene una colpa. Non è stata colpa tua.” Accarezzò col pollice le nocche di Blaine.

“Guardati, ancora li a cercare di proteggermi, e quello in un letto d’ospedale sei tu.” Blaine si morse il labbro. “Ti amo.” Cominciò Blaine, “Non hai idea di quanta paura abbia avuto, temevo che avresti lasciato me e Lily...per non parlare delle ultime parole che ci eravamo detti. Non volevo che finisse così.”

“Blaine,” Kurt allungò la mano per accarezzare i capelli del marito, “piantala di dire stupidaggini melodrammatiche.”

“Kurt, dico sul serio.” L’espressione di Blaine si fece preoccupata. Aveva avuto parecchio da pensare finché Kurt era in stato d’incoscienza. In particolare ai loro undici anni di matrimonio. La sua relazione con Sebastian l’aveva tormentato per la maggior parte del tempo che aveva dovuto passare ad aspettare che Kurt si svegliasse. Purtroppo, era ancora convinto della decisione presa in precedenza: Kurt non doveva sapere nulla.

Una cosa però l’incidente l’aveva fatta: aveva fatto capire a Blaine come sarebbero state le cose se fosse stato...così vicino a perdere Kurt. Ma ti immagini come avrebbe reagito Kurt se l’avesse saputo? Blaine sapeva che suo marito era una persona molto indulgente, basti pensare a Karofsky. Quel ragazzo aveva minacciato di ucciderlo, a quando tempo dopo l’avevano incrociato al supermercato Kurt ci aveva parlato come fossero stati vecchi amici. In qualche modo, però, Blaine sapeva che questa era un’altra storia. Non sapeva se Kurt avrebbe voluto provare a risolvere il tutto o se avrebbe fatto le valige e preso la porta, ed era questo ad impedirgli di parlare.

Però Blaine doveva occuparsi di un piccolo problemino per assicurarsi che il suo segreto rimanesse tale: Sebastian Smythe.

x-x-x

Dopo un paio di settimane i medici assicurarono alla famiglia di Kurt che potevano tranquillamente riportarlo a casa. Bastava che evitasse i lavori pesanti e aggiustasse la fasciatura attorno al torace finché le costole non fossero guarite e per il resto sarebbe stato a posto. L’iniziale riunione di famiglia era quindi saltata, ma Blaine promise che avrebbero recuperato il tempo perduto il mese successivo.

Sinceramente, Blaine non aveva voglia di tornare al lavoro. In realtà aveva direttamente pregato il suo capo di lasciargli un’altra settimana per restare in Ohio, ma non era servito a nulla. Non voleva tornare indietro quando era appena stato sul punto di perdere Kurt e tornando al lavoro lo avrebbe aspettato l’inevitabile confronto con Sebastian Smythe.

“Hai chiesto a Rachel che passi a trovarti, oggi?” Blaine lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Kurt che se ne stava a letto in pigiama facendo zapping tra le varie soap opera.

“Starò benissimo da solo con Lily, Blaine, davvero. Nell’ultimo mese di visite ne ho avute anche troppe.” Si lamentò Kurt.

“Sono preoccupato per te. Da quando hai avuto l’incidente non ti ho mai lasciato da solo per più di dieci minuti. Tranne quando eri in sala operatoria, ovviamente.” Blaine, vestito di tutto punto, afferrò la propria ventiquattrore.

“Sto bene, Blaine. Grazie dell’interessamento.” Kurt spostò lo sguardo su suo marito. “Un bacio però me lo dai?” chiese timidamente.

Blaine gli sorrise, sporgendosi sul letto per accostare le labbra a quelle del marito, interrompendo il bacio con uno schiocco umido. “Tornerò per le quattro. Ti amo. Se ti serve qualcosa non farti problemi e chiamami.” Blaine si voltò e partì per quella che sarebbe sicuramente stata una giornata interessante.

Al lavoro, Blaine riuscì ad evitare con successo Sebastian per un totale di quattro ore. Era appena entrato nello stanzino che usavano per la pausa e si stava versando un caffè quando avvertì una mano accarezzargli lo stomaco. Sorpreso, si ritrasse di colpo.

“Oh, siamo nervosi oggi, tigre?” Sebastian inarcò le sopracciglia, “Mi sei mancato.”

Blaine passò un paio di volte le mani sulla propria camicia, come a cercare di pulirla, per poi afferrare la propria tazza dal bancone. “Sebastian, dobbiamo parlare.”

“In albergo o da me?” chiese eccitato Sebastian, facendo scivolare un respiro sul collo di Blaine.

Blaine si scostò dall’altro uomo e si sedette a uno dei tavolini. “Qui. Dobbiamo solo parlare.”

Per un attimo Sebastian parve disorientato, ma poi con fare disinteressato si appoggiò al tavolo, vicino a dove era seduto Blaine. “Che c’è?”

“Io...ti ho illuso. Ti ho fatto credere di provare per te dei sentimenti che non provo. Penso che dovremmo finirla.” Disse Blaine tastando un po’ il terreno, ma Sebastian attese in silenzio che finisse di parlare. “Mi sono reso conto di aver fatto un grosso errore, Sebastian, e non volevo far del male a nessuno, ma a  qualcuno devo rinunciare. Amo Kurt e amo mia figlia Lily. Mi dispiace, Sebastian. Non possiamo più stare assieme.” Confessò Blaine.

“Ciò che non sa non può ferirlo, Blaine.”

“C-cosa?” L’espressione di Blaine si fece disgustata. “No. No, se andiamo avanti lo scoprirà, e allora non sarà solo lui a rimanere ferito, ma anche Lily ed io. Io ci sto già male, Sebastian, ci sto male perché so che sto dando a Kurt un motivo per non fidarsi di me, per non fidarsi di suo marito.”

“E quindi? Mi scarichi così? Quando ti sentivi giù, li con te non c’ero io, non Kurt. Te lo ricordi?” Sebastian era tornato ad alzarsi.

“Capisco che tu pensassi di starmi aiutando, ma non è così, Sebastian...quello che abbiamo fatto ha solo peggiorato le cose. Di molto.”

“Sai una cosa? Avrei dovuto saperlo che non avresti apprezzato quello che ho fatto per te.  Avrei dovuto saperlo che non ci si può fidare di un uomo che è sposato ma è anche così entusiasta di potersi scopare qualcun’altro. “ Sebastian sbatté con rabbia via dal tavolo i fogli su cui stava lavorando Blaine.

Blaine fece una smorfia addolorata al brutale commento dell’altro. “Sebastian, mi dispiace tanto. Non avrei voluto scatenare tutto questo.”

“Fottiti.” Esclamò Sebastian prima di tornarsene alla sua postazione.

“Aspetta! Aspetta!” Blaine scattò dalla sedia, afferrando il braccio di Sebastian, “Non dirai niente a Kurt, vero? Sai che finiremmo entrambi nei guai. Qui in ufficio, intendo.” Borbottò Blaine.

Sebastian si voltò lentamente per fronteggiare Blaine, “Vedremo.” Disse, crollandosi di dosso la mano di Blaine.

“Sebastian, non farlo.” Disse disperatamente Blaine.

“Altrimenti che fai?” Lo provocò Sebastian.

“Ascolta,” Blaine fece scorrere lo sguardo sul resto dell’ufficio, “Cosa vuoi da me?”

Sebastian ci pensò a fondo per un momento, prima di rispondere in tono serio: “Voglio che tu soffra.” Gli scoccò un tenero sorriso e si allontanò in fretta, questa volta più sicuro di sé.

A Blaine si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

x-x-x

Kurt posò un lieve bacio sulla fronte di Lily prima di scavalcarla silenziosamente per uscire. Non se n’era mai accorto, ma gli erano davvero mancati i suoi compiti di ‘madre’ in casa loro. Si esaltò quando trovò una nuova ricetta per il pollo alla panna, che di sicuro Blaine avrebbe adorato. Dopotutto, il pollo alla panna era il suo piatto preferito. Prima ancora di cominciare a preparare la cena aveva anche pulito a fondo la casa: aveva passato il mocio, pulito il bagno, lavato le finestre e riorganizzato l’armadio. Un’altra volta.

Si, è bello essere a casa, pensò Kurt. Fischiettava mentre con attenzione faceva amalgamare la salsa alla panna sul fornello. Si fermò per un attimo quando suonò il telefono di casa. Con un sospiro, spostò la padella su un fuoco più piccolo prima di correre fuori dalla cucina.

“Casa Anderson-Hummel!” cinguettò Kurt.

“Kurt, presumo?” disse una voce in tono serio.

Kurt incastrò il telefono tra l’orecchio e la spalla per avere entrambe le mani libere. “Si, sono io. Con chi parlo?” La voce non gli suonava familiare.

“Ciao Kurt. Sono Sebastian Smythe. Sono un collega di Blaine, magari mi ha nominato qualche volta.” Continuò lui.

“Oh, si. Mi ha parlato un sacco di te...” Kurt annuì. Blaine parlava sempre benissimo di Sebastian quando raccontava delle loro conversazioni e di quello che affrontavano al lavoro. Confuso sul perché un collega di Blaine lo stesse chiamando, Kurt chiese la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: “È successo qualcosa? Blaine sta bene?”

“Blaine è a posto.” Sebastian dissolse in fretta quel dubbio. “Ascolta, Kurt. Oggi ho avuto un’illuminazione e sento che dovrei confessarti una cosa.”

E adesso Kurt si sentiva ancora più confuso. “Ehm...riguardo?”

“Kurt, mi dispiace dovertelo dire, ma...riguardo me e tuo marito.”

Kurt non ci sarebbe arrivato finché Sebastian non avesse detto le parole. In quel momento della sua vita, agli occhi di Kurt Blaine era un uomo incapace di fare una cosa del genere.

“Kurt,” Disse Sebastian, “Da un po’ di tempo io e tuo marito abbiamo una relazione.”

Per qualche ragione Kurt non credeva che la voce dall’altro capo della conversazione suonasse minimamente dispiaciuta o anche solo simpatizzante.

“Scusa?” Kurt si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Mi stai prendendo in giro?”

“Non sto mentendo, Kurt. Che motivo avrei di prendermela con te o con Blaine? Kurt, pensa a tutti quei lunghi viaggi di lavoro che ha fatto tuo marito. Era con me, Kurt. Mi portava a mangiar fuori e abbiamo anche dormito assieme. E’ tutto negli estratti conto, Kurt, dacci un’occhiata e...ovviamente se tu volessi il vero calendario con gli impegni di Blaine dovresti probabilmente chiamare il suo capo, ma...ecco.” Ormai Sebastian stava blaterando.

Kurt non rispose.

“Quindi...ecco. Questo è quanto.” Continuò imbarazzato Sebastian. “Ah, se hai altre domande sentiti libero di richiamarmi!”

_Clic._

Kurt rimase li col telefono ancora attaccato all’orecchio per venti secondi buoni prima di tornare ad appoggiarlo alla cieca sulla sua postazione. Trascinò i piedi fino al letto e vi si sedette. Passò letteralmente cinque minuti a fissare il tappeto prima di permettersi di cominciare davvero a pensare.

Blaine lo trovò ancora così quando tornò dal lavoro un’ora prima del previsto. Era ancora li che pensava seduto sul bordo del letto.

“Kurt?” Blaine appoggiò la ventiquattrore sul comodino prima di tornare a guardare suo marito.

Kurt era molte cose, ma subdolo non era tra queste. Non prese in considerazione nessuno dei suggerimenti di Sebastian e sicuramente non saltò a conclusioni affrettate. Non avrebbe preso sul serio nulla di tutto ciò finché non l’avesse saputo da Blaine.

“Oggi mi è arrivata una telefonata.” Disse Kurt, lo sguardo privo di emozione.

Blaine si era assicurato di tornare a casa presto, sperando di dileguare ogni sospetto dicendo che lui e Sebastian avevano litigato prima che questi riuscisse a chiamare, ma era arrivato troppo tardi.

“Ah si? Da chi?” Blaine finse di non saperne nulla.

“Il suo collega, Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt scrutò gli occhi di Blaine in cerca di un qualche segnale.

Blaine sfoggiò uno sguardo inespressivo. “Ah, ha chiamato per scusarsi? Sai, oggi abbiamo avuto una discussione. Le cose si son messe abbastanza male.”  Blaine finse di starsi sfogando.

“Ha detto delle cose abbastanza folli, Blaine.” Kurt sedeva perfettamente immobile.

Blaine si sedette di fianco a Kurt, posandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia. “Ti ha urlato contro? Mi dispiace, tesoro, so che a volte si comporta da immaturo.”

“Ha detto che mi hai tradito...con lui.”

“Cosa? No, certo che no!” Blaine scosse il capo, fingendosi scioccato.

Fu allora che Kurt lo se ne accorse. Si accorse di ciò che aveva rifiutato di vedere per quasi sei mesi. Il luccichio nel suo sguardo e il tono della sua voce. L’aveva visto quando Blaine l’aveva salutato partendo per i viaggi di lavoro, l’aveva sentito quando l’aveva chiamato scusandosi di dover rimanere al lavoro più a lungo del previsto. Si sistemò ogni pezzo del puzzle, la ragione per cui Blaine aveva cominciato ad schivare spesso il bacio con cui Kurt gli dava il bentornato a casa, infilandosi direttamente in doccia. Kurt cominciò anche a capire perché non andassero più a letto assieme; con orrore si rese conto che in più di due mesi non avevano indugiato in nulla di fisico.  Si rese conto che non era stato solo Blaine a mentirgli...anche lui aveva mentito a sé stesso. Aveva completamente rifiutato di vedere la cosa, aveva trovato il modo di convincersi che andasse tutto bene. Non voleva credere, non poteva credere che colui che negli ultimi tredici anni era stato il suo amore, e negli ultimi undici suo marito, potesse tradirlo.

Blaine, l’uomo che era rimasto al suo fianco. L’uomo che aveva chiesto la sua mano, con cui bisticciava elegantemente, l’uomo in cui si era rifugiato per la maggior parte della sua vita. Blaine l’aveva tradito.

Blaine si spostò, nervoso, notando l’umore inespressivo di Kurt. “Non gli crederai mica, no? Kurt?”

“Perché mi stai mentendo?” domandò Kurt, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi di lacrime.

“Non sto mentendo, Kurt. Perché dovresti credere a lui invece che a me?” La maschera di Blaine si stava dissolvendo in fretta ad ogni nuova parola. Tentava di nascondere il terrore nella propria voce, il rimorso, ma li tratteneva da troppo tempo. La lasciò cadere solo per un secondo, lasciando che una singola lacrima gli scorresse sul volto. Allungò la mano per tentare di confortare suo marito.

Kurt gliela schiaffeggiò. “Non mi toccare!” Soffiò.

Blaine si fermò, stupito dall’improvvisa rabbia di Kurt.

“T-Tu...non posso.” Kurt distolse lo sguardo per un istante.

“Mi dispiace,” singhiozzò Blaine. “È stato un errore. Mi dispiace.” Tentò nuovamente di toccare Kurt, ma questa volta suo marito si alzò in piedi, voltandosi di scatto per fissare suo marito dall’alto in basso.

“Da quanto?” Kurt sapeva di non doversi spiegare.

“Cinque mesi,” ammise Blaine. “Lui per me non significava niente, te lo prometto. Non lo amavo, io amo te.”

“Tu mi ami?” Kurt si lasciò sfuggire una risata affannosa. “Non ci credo più. Non ti credo più.” Incredulo, si portò una mano alla bocca prima di continuare: “Ci sei andato a letto?”

Blaine non rispose, ma si fissò i piedi.

“L’hai portato fuori a cena? Gli hai fatto regali?” lo spronò Kurt.

“Mi dispiace.”

Kurt si passò le mani tra i capelli, dando le spalle all’uomo che improvvisamente gli scatenava dentro un odio profondo. Odiava il fatto di amarlo. Lo faceva infuriare il fatto di aver scelto di dare il proprio cuore a quell’uomo.

Kurt fece una pausa prima di porre la domanda di cui più temeva la risposta. “Gli...gliel’hai detto, che lo amavi?”

A questo punto sul volto di Blaine le lacrime scorrevano ininterrotte, “Non era vero.”

“Non lo so più,” mormorò Kurt a sé stesso. Si fiondò fuori, dirigendosi a passo veloc in camera di Lily. Chiuse di scatto la porta prima di gettarsi sulla sedia a fianco del letto di sua figlia.

Kurt ne fissò il faccino innocente, la osservò dormire beata e pianse più silenziosamente che poté. Nella sua mente si rincorsero un milione di immagini, di paure, di dubbi e di domande. Era cola sua? Ormai lui per Blaine non era più abbastanza? Forse Blaine si pentiva di averlo sposato? Forse Blaine era deluso del sesso. Kurt non ne aveva idea. E che fare con Lily?

Lily era ancora una ragazzina con tante aspettative per il futuro. Il liceo, il college, una carriera in qualunque campo le dettasse il cuore, un ragazzo di cui innamorarsi. Ora però non era sicuro che potesse guardare ai suoi genitori come esempio perfetto di una vera relazione. Si, Kurt e Blaine sarebbero sempre stati i padri di Lily ma ora Kurt era preoccupato di cos’avrebbero davvero rappresentato per lei.

Kurt non era sicuro che per lei sarebbe stato salutare vedere i padri restare assieme, perché non era sicuro di poter ancora amare Blaine. Che messaggio le avrebbe lasciato se lei l’avesse visto infelice di questa relazione? Probabilmente avrebbe distrutto le sue aspettative sul matrimonio. Sapeva però che anche rompere con Blaine avrebbe potuto avere lo stesso effetto. Non doveva andare per forza così, comunque; Kurt era sicuro che le cose avrebbero potuto risolversi in entrambi i casi. Avrebbe potuto cercare di risolvere la cosa e magari in qualche modo perdonare Blaine, oppure avrebbe potuto andarsene...e almeno uno di loro decisamente non avrebbe avuto problemi a rifarsi una vita con qualcun’altro.

Lily si mosse, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte. Kurt si asciugò le lacrime dal viso; Non voleva che Lily sapesse cosa stava succedendo.

“Papà?” Lily sembrava confusa. Si stropicciò gli occhi prima di mettersi a sedere sul letto.

“Ehilà, dormigliona.” Kurt tentò di suonare contento, ma il tono appariva forzato.

“Cosa succede, papà? Stavi piangendo?” Lily lanciò uno sguardo d’accusa agli occhi gonfi di Kurt.

“È tutto a posto, Lily. Perché non vai a guardare un po’ di TV? Stasera ordiniamo pizza.” Kurt si alzò dalla sedia.

“Pensavo facessi la pasta, papà.”

Kurt rise piano; Sua figlia era troppo sveglia. “Adesso però mi ispira di più la pizza,” si inventò Kurt. Effettivamente non aveva la benché minima voglia di cucinare; Avrebbe preferito appallottolarsi da qualche parte e piangere finché non fosse stato sicuro che i suoi condotti lacrimali non fossero più in grado di produrre alcunché.

Lily non fece altre domande e aprì tutta felice la porta, correndo verso il salotto. Kurt inspirò a fondo, tutte queste emozioni l’avevano prosciugato, ma sapeva di dover finire la sua conversazione con Blaine. Kurt percorse il corridoio e superò la loro stanza per assicurarsi che Lily fosse totalmente presa dai programmi televisivi. Sentì Blaine muoversi in camera loro e si voltò per raggiungerla. Blaine era in piedi a fianco al letto, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Voltò speranzoso il capo in direzione di Kurt, che se ne stava sulla soglia appoggiato allo stipite. Per qualche istante rimasero entrambi a considerare il silenzio teso tra loro.

Il primo a parlare fu Kurt. “Blaine, non so cosa tu stessi pensando; Non so cosa sia stato a farti cercare una relazione, ma so che a causa sua hai messo a rischio la nostra. T-tu hai messo a rischio la nostra famiglia.” Kurt inspirò. “Ti prego dimmi, dammi una ragione, una qualunque ragione sensata per cui io dovrei anche solo considerare di tentare di riparare qualcosa che hai infranto volontariamente. Non sono più abbastanza per te? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Cos’è successo?”

Blaine si avvicinò cautamente a Kurt, rimanendo in piedi di fronte a lui un po’ a distanza prima di rispondere: “Non sei mai stato tu il problema, Kurt. Io ti amo. E sei perfetto così come sei.”  Blaine parlava in tono convinto, ma ben presto si fece agitato. “Non ho pensato. Io no- non ho pensato ‘in questo momento comincio una relazione.’ Non ho pensato ‘se continuo potrei perdere Kurt,’ o ‘che ne sarà di Lily.’ E’ successo e basta, e dopo era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.” Blaine lasciò cadere il capo in avanti. “Ma Kurt, adesso sto pensando e so quello che provo, e ti prometto che farò qualunque cosa serva per riguadagnarmi la tua fiducia e tenere unita questa famiglia. Ti giuro che ti amo, e che non ho mai amato lui. So che al momento per te questo significa gran poco, e credo che ora tu abbia tutti i diritti di non fidarti di me, ma ti prego di lasciare che io te lo provi.”

“Tre mesi.” Disse semplicemente Kurt.

“Cosa?” Chiese Blaine.

“Voglio fare un tentativo di tre mesi. Se entro tre mesi non saremo riusciti a far funzionare di nuovo tutto, chiederò il divorzio.”

  



	3. Capitolo 3

Sul momento, Blaine ci restò di stucco. Perché tre mesi? Sembrava un ultimatum incredibilmente esteso, ma allo stesso sembrava un tempo tremendamente breve per tentare di riparare un matrimonio durato undici anni. Kurt gli spiegò che non si aspettava di vedere i loro rapporti tornare a com’erano prima entro quel periodo, ma che voleva invece di riuscire a capire se provasse anche solo il desiderio di tentare di far funzionare la loro relazione. Il fatto che Kurt ancora non fosse sicuro di volergli restare accanto rattristò Blaine, che però acconsentì senza proteste. Era arrivato a un punto tale che era grato persino del fatto che Kurt avesse da rimuginare sulla possibilità di rimanere assieme.

Blaine si rendeva conto che nei tre mesi successivi sarebbe stato probabilmente trascurato, ma sapeva di esserselo meritato e che ne sarebbe valsa la pena per riconquistare la fiducia del compagno. Blaine suggerì anche di assumere uno psicologo che li aiutasse a passare oltre, e rimase stupito quando scoprì che Kurt non era d’accordo.

“So che abbiamo incontrato un ostacolo, ma questo non significa che io voglia invitare uno sconosciuto a chiedermi come mi senta, some ti senta tu, o come dovremmo tentare di ricostruire la nostra relazione. Devi capire che siamo in grado di pensare e di provare emozioni per conto nostro; So che c’è gente che crede che le cose vadano meglio quando un tizio calvo con una laurea dice loro che la loro relazione è sulla strada giusta, ma io certamente non sono di questo avviso. Abbi fiducia; Se crederò davvero che i nostri rapporti vadano per il verso giusto, lo saprò.

Blaine rimase seduto in cucina, l’elenco telefonico aperto sul tavolo di fronte a sé. “So che credi sia ridicolo, ma non pensi di starti facendo guidare un po’ troppo dall’orgoglio? Aprirsi con qualcuno non è un male, soprattutto se ci serve una mano. Ho intenzione di pagare ogni singolo centesimo ed esserne contento, se la cosa può aumentare le possibilità che rimaniamo assieme. Non credi che ne valga la pena?”

Kurt rimase in silenzio.

Blaine riprese velocemente la parola, notando l’indecisione di Kurt. “Ascolta, facciamo un tentativo, e se dopo un paio di appuntamenti decideremo che non ci piace come vanno le cose lasceremo perdere. Va bene?”

“Ok.”

Dopo quella conversazione, Blaine fissò immediatamente un appuntamento con uno psicologo che li aiutasse a salvare il loro matrimonio. Si chiamava Dott. Marcus, e Kurt non riuscì ad esimersi dal guardarlo con disdegno la prima volta che lo vide e che notò i diplomi alle spalle della lussuosa scrivania. Era calvo. Calvo, con occhiali dalla montatura nera ed un completo che grigio che urlava “Sono andato a Oxford!”

Kurt venne presto distolto dalle sue scettiche osservazioni grazie al colpetto di gomito che gli diede Blaine, gettandogli uno sguardo implorante. _Va bene. Va bene. Darò una possibilità a questo Dott. Marcus._ Pensò. Si lasciò sprofondare nello scomodo divano di pelle rossa, per poi spostarsi accompagnato da uno scricchiolio. Si voltò a guardare suo marito, notandone l’espressione rapita mentre ascoltava il dottor Marcus come se si aspettasse di vederlo estrarre un biglietto che assicurasse il 100% di probabilità di un matrimonio felice. Se solo. Se solo.

Lo psicologo strinse cortesemente la mano ad entrambi prima di tornare dietro la propria scrivania per sedersi su una pomposa sedia da ufficio. “Kurt e Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” lesse il dottor Marcus da una pila di carte, “È un piacere potervi finalmente conoscere.”

“Grazie per averci ricevuti,” disse Blaine. “Le siamo grati dell’aiuto.”

Kurt nemmeno finse di non starsi annoiando. Fissava qualunque cosa meno che il dottor Marcus. Lo sguardo era fisso sulla tremenda carta da parati e il pensiero sul fallimento del designer di trasmettere un’atmosfera british. Il risultato era semplicemente kitsch.”

Il suo comportamento non sfuggì al dottor Marcus, che ne osservava attentamente le espressioni. “Ebbene, chi è stato a prenotare questo incontro e cosa vi ha portati a questa scelta?”

“Beh, a chiamare per fissare l’appuntamento sono stato io, dato che io e Kurt abbiamo deciso che potesse aiutare il nostro matrimonio.” Rispose ardentemente Blaine.

Il dottor Marcus tornò a concentrarsi su Kurt, che in quel momento stava passando l’indice lungo il bracciolo del divano. Il dottor Marcus si schiarì la voce e chiese: “È vero, Kurt?”

Kurt alzò di scatto il capo per guardare la persona che l’aveva chiamato. “Già.” Confermò.

“Non sembri molto felice di essere qui,” proseguì il dottor Marcus.

“No, non sono felice di riparare una situazione che non sono sicuro di voler vedere sistemata. Non sono neanche minimamente felice al pensiero di tornare da un uomo che mi ha tradito.” Kurt sembrava confuso, “Credevo che fosse ovvio.”

Blaine s’irrigidì; si voltò per guardare Kurt, il volto corrucciato in un’espressione illeggibile. Espressione che si trasformò presto in una di determinazione mentre tornava a guardare il dottor Marcus.

“Vaa bene,” annuì il dottor Marcus, e con la sua penna scribacchiò qualcosa su un foglio di carta prima di tornare ad alzare il capo.

Blaine sembrava orripilato, come se Kurt avesse appena dato la risposta sbagliata in un esame.

“Vorrei cominciare dall’inizio, con Blaine. Dimmi come sono andate le cose prima che prendeste appuntamento qui.” Il dottor Marcus si rivolse poi a Kurt: “Ora, capisco che possiate essere discordi su alcuni avvenimenti, ma vorrei che rimanessi in silenzio finché lui racconta la sua versione della storia. Ti assicuro che poi avrai anche tu la stessa occasione. Capito?”

Kurt annuì.

“Bene. Ora, Blaine, non voglio che entri troppo nello specifico; Dimmi quello che ritieni sia importante.”

Era dal giorno in cui aveva prenotato l’appuntamento che Blaine si aspettava che questo momento sarebbe prima o poi arrivato, ma questa consapevolezza non parve sciogliere il nodo di paura che gli chiudeva lo stomaco. Blaine si torse le mani. “Cinque mesi fa io e Kurt litigammo. Lui era arrabbiato perché avevo annullato delle vacanze con la famiglia perché dovevo lavorare. Entrambi dicemmo cose che non pensavamo e io quella notte finii per dormire sul divano, e quando la mattina dopo andai al lavoro ero ancora arrabbiato.” Blaine sapeva che la parte successiva sarebbe stata la più difficile. “Quindi durante la pausa pranzo in un ristorante cinese a qualche isolato dall’ufficio ne parlai con Sebastian, un mio collega. S-sembrava sinceramente preoccupato e mi disse che non ero io ad essere in torto e io mi sentii un po’ meglio, sai, il fatto che qualcuno apprezzasse il mio lavoro.”

Il volto di Kurt s’irrigidì. Era chiaro che in quel momento gli risultava difficile non dire nulla.

Il dottor Marcus prese altri appunti.

“Sinceramente non avevo idea che Sebastian volesse essere nulla più che un amico, quindi quando disse che tornando al lavoro doveva passare a prendere una cosa, io non mi feci problemi. Non sapevo che fosse il suo appartamento, e salii con lui.” Blaine s’interruppe di colpo; fissò il dottor Marcus negli occhi, implorandolo di capire. “Mi baciò e io non lo fermai. Non feci nulla quando passammo oltre, quando facemmo sesso.” Blaine trasse un respiro. “Il giorno dopo ne volevo parlare con Kurt, ma era ancora arrabbiato con me. Quindi tornai là e continuai a tornarci per cinque mesi e-e quando finalmente ho deciso di smettere Kurt ha avuto l’incidente.” Blaine si corrucciò. “Non volevo dirlo a Kurt, avevo troppa paura. Non volevo che il nostro matrimonio finisse, io amo Kurt. Non ho fatto tutto questo perché non lo amavo e non ho evitato di dirglielo perché volevo essere sleale, ho...ho solo fatto un casino. E alla fine è stato Sebastian a dirlo a Kurt dopo che avevo chiuso con lui.”

“È tutto?” chiese il dottor Marcus, un’espressione analitica in volto.

“Si,” annuì Blaine.

“Kurt, la tua versione.” Disse il dottor Marcus, diffidente. Dall’espressione fredda di Kurt era ovvio che non avesse da fare commenti entusiasti riguardo l’interpretazione di Blaine.

“Blaine non si è mai preso più di un giorno di ferie in cinque anni, tranne ultimamente visto che stavo per tirare le cuoia.” Cominciò Kurt, pieno di sarcasmo. “Quindi si, quando si è tirato indietro per la vacanza di una settimana che aveva promesso, mi sono arrabbiato. In questi ultimi cinque anni ho sempre temuto che finisse per esaurirsi di lavoro e, sinceramente, mi mancava mio marito. Hai presente, l’uomo che ho sposato? Con quella persona avrei voluto passarci del tempo. Non è che non apprezzassi il suo lavoro, semplicemente apprezzavo lui più del suo lavoro. In ogni caso non fu molto diversa da tante altre discussioni che avevamo affrontato in passato, quindi non mi parve fosse cambiato nulla. In particolare quando una settimana dopo fece l’amore con me, dicendomi che mi amava e tutte le sdolcinate stronzate che mi avevano ovviamente fregato in pieno.” Kurt tamburellò lievemente con le dita sul bracciolo.

Blaine fece una smorfia. “Kurt, io-“

“Blaine,” lo avvertì secco il dottor Marcus.

“Poi ci lasciammo alle spalle anche quella discussione. Sembrava che le cose andassero benissimo, a parte quell’inciampo. Notai che Blaine sembrava farsi più distante, ma non sospettai nulla. Nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati, o forse dovrei dire incubi, avrei mai pensato che Blaine Anderson-Hummel fosse in grado di tradirmi. Nemmeno per sbaglio. Ma poi, sai, il ‘lavoro’ cominciò ad occupare una parte sempre maggiore della sua giornata, e noi cominciammo a farci sempre più distanti. Quindi organizzai un viaggio di famiglia; Ero preoccupato e volevo che rinsaldassimo il rapporto. Finii in un letto di ospedale, e quando tornai a casa dalla mia esperienza di quasi morte, immaginati la mia sorpresa quando Sebastian mi chiama e mi dice che si è fottuto mio marito alle mie spalle. Ed eccoci qua!” Kurt batté la mano sulla coscia di Blaine con finto entusiasmo.

Blaine scattò leggermente a quel contatto inaspettato.

“C’è altro che vorresti aggiungere?” chiese il dottor Marcus, aspettando per scrivere di un’altra confessione.

Blaine si voltò a guardare Kurt con aria curiosa, sperando di non essere stato l’unico a fare la cazzata del secolo.

“Oh, si!” Continuò felicemente Kurt, “In undici anni di matrimonio, ci sono stati sette uomini che mi hanno proposto di andare a letto con loro, e ho detto di no ad ognuno. Perché sai, avevo un marito e tutto quanto.” Kurt si voltò verso Blaine, sfoggiando un sorriso sarcastico.

Blaine smise di respirare; Sembrava stesse per mettersi a piangere.

Il dottor Marcus sospirò. “Kurt, si vede chiaramente che sei arrabbiato e ne hai tutto il diritto,” alzò una mano per evitare che Kurt intervenisse. “Ma se vogliamo fare qualche progresso, dovrò chiederti di cambiare un attimo i toni.”

Kurt si morse la lingua. “E va bene.”

x-x-x

Un mese dopo...

Le sessioni cui Kurt e Blaine partecipavano giocavano una parte importante nel tentativo di riparare la loro relazione, ma ovviamente quello che dicevano e facevano fuori da quello studio era molto più importante.

Durante le sessioni divenne evidente che il fatto che Blaine lavorasse ancora con Sebastian non aiutava per nulla. Kurt poteva anche provare a non insinuare nulla, ma tutta la sua fiducia per Blaine era vistualmente implosa il giorno in cui aveva scoperto che l’aveva tradito.

Blaine aveva amato scalare i ranghi dell’azienda ed amava essere quello dei due che portava a casa il pane, ma fece una scelta convinta quando disse che Kurt e Lily venivano decisamente prima delle sue aspirazioni lavorative. Decise quindi di licenziarsi dopo aver lavorato alla Daser Insurance Co. per quasi otto anni, insistendo che prima o poi avrebbe trovato un altro lavoro.

Kurt colse al volo l’opportunità per tornare a lavorare lui stesso, lasciando a Blaine la cura della casa. Prima di diventare un marito casalingo, Kurt lavorava nell’industria della moda ed era uno dei designer di punta di vari marchi. Blaine fu al contempo sorpreso e un po’ invidioso quando scoprì che era dal giorno in cui Kurt si era ritirato che i suoi precedenti datori di lavoro ne imploravano il ritorno. Ora Blaine non era nemmeno più quello che dava da mangiare alla famiglia, suo unico punto di forza fino a poco tempo prima.

Anche se Blaine non aveva molta esperienza per quanto riguardava prendersi cura dei bambini, accettò di rimanere con Lily. Inoltre, Kurt e Blaine decisero di comune accordo che all’inizio dell’anno scolastico successivo avrebbero iscritto anche Lily, in modo da avere più tempo per poter lavorare sulla loro relazione.

Una volta che ebbero preso accordi ulla gestione della casa, entrambi si diedero da fare e tentarono al meglio delle loro possibilità di riprendere il ritmo della loro vita.

Invece di arrabbiarsi, Kurt si inteneriva quando tornava a casa per trovare la casa completamente sottosopra e Lily a fare un riposino sul petto del padre, entrambi con vestiti e capelli macchiati di colori a tempera. Sembravano entrambi esausti.

Fu una giornata lunga per Kurt e Blaine. Era ancora difficile abituarsi a tutti i cambiamenti in corso. Kurt si avviò silenziosamente fuori dalla stanza, evitando di svegliare le due figure dormienti, e si diresse in doccia. Quando uscì, rimase sorpreso di vedere Blaine in cucina, seriamente preso dal tentativo di cucinare qualcosa.

Blaine distolse l’attenzione dalla pentola e notò Kurt che lo fissava meravigliato dalla soglia della cucina. Blaine gli sorrise entusiasta e si allontanò dai fornelli, sperando che suo marito lo incontrasse a metà strada. Kurt rimase invece fermo sulla soglia, e Blaine si fermò di colpo in mezzo alla cucina. Da quando Kurt aveva scoperto della relazione non si erano più scambiati un singolo bacio, e Blaine se ne rendeva dolorosamente conto.  Durante la prima settimana aveva provato ad avvicinarsi un paio di volte per farsi dare un bacetto veloce, salvo scoprire che Kurt si era allontanato.

“Ciao amore.” Blaine si contorce vagamente, imbarazzato. “Sto preparando la cena.”

Kurt non riuscì a non ridacchiare. Quelle parole sembravano assolutamente innaturali, dette da Blaine. Blaine che preparava la cena. Blaine che cucinava.

Blaine gli scoccò un’occhiata confusa. “Cosa?” tornò ai fornelli per immergere un cucchiaio di legno nella pentola.

“Niente.” Kurt faceva fatica a mantenere un’espressione seria. “Cosa cucini?” Era sinceramente curioso.

“Spaghetti.” Disse Blaine. “Perché ridevi? Sto sbagliando qualcosa?” Blaine si voltò verso Kurt.

“No, non credo.” Kurt si mosse dalla soglia per andare a gettare un’occhiata ai fornelli da sopra la spalla di Blaine. Guardò la pentola con dentro una non meglio definita salsa al pomodoro, poi Blaine che al momento stava girando l’hamburger. “Sembra ottimo, ma gli spaghetti dove sono?”

“Eh.” Blaine si grattò la nuca, scoccando un’occhiata timida a Kurt. “Devo fare una corsa al supermercato. Dai tu un’occhiata alla salsa?”

Kurt scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

“Ehi, ci sto provando.” Si difese Blaine. “Mi sono occupato di Lily tutto il giorno e Kurt, lascia che te lo dica, ti fa lavorare. Non so come hai fatto tutti questi anni.” Si sporse e lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra. “Torno subito.” Si fermò per un secondo, rendendosi conto di cos’aveva appena fatto.

Kurt rimase rigido per un secondo, e poi lasciò ricadere le spalle, tentando di rilassarsi. Ci mise abbastanza tempo che Blaine lo notò, ma invece che parlarne con Kurt si affretto ad andare al negozio.

Quando Blaine tornò, finì per bruciare completamente la pasta, al punto che rimase attaccata al fondo della pentola a pezzi.  Blaine ordinò cinese a domicilio.

x-x-x

Due mesi dopo...

Sembrava che Blaine fosse tornato al corteggiamento, con i fiori, gli appuntamenti, i timidi baci. Era strano. Conosceva Kurt da tredici anni, e non è che non avessero mai fatto l’amore. Quell’intero periodo fu incredibilmente frustrante per Blaine, ma gli insegnò molto. Gli fece capire quante cose avesse dato per scontate quando si parlava di suo marito.

Quella sera in particolare Blaine portò Kurt fuori a cena in un ristorante a cinque stelle in cui erano soliti andare all’inizio della loro relazione. Andò tutto bene, almeno secondo Blaine. La conversazione non prese mai la piega sbagliata, era coinvolgente, interessante e non priva di flirt. Il cibo era delizioso; riuscì anche a strappare un vero sorriso a suo marito. Anche una volta finita la cena continuarono a parlare senza interruzione mentre tornavano a casa.

E improvvisamente si ritrovarono sul divano del salotto, pomiciando come diciassettenni. Sembrava esaltante, specialmente per la coppia sposata che non faceva nulla del genere da anni, specialmente con Lily sempre in casa. Grazie a Dio esisteva Rachel Berry, amica di lunga data e recentemente babysitter di fiducia.

Blaine infilò praticamente la lingua in gola a Kurt, e le loro mani viaggiavano ovunque. Si afferravano e gemevano quasi con disperazione. Kurt ogni tanto mordicchiava il labbro di Blaine. Blaine accarezzò la coscia di Kurt, strappandogli un lieve ansito. Blaine lo prese come un invito a continuare, e i pantaloni cominciavano ormai a stargli stretti.

“Kurt,” quasi ruggì.

Mentre succhiava una macchia rossa sul collo di Kurt, quasi sulla clavicola, Blaine allungò la mano per afferrare il sedere di Kurt e farlo scivolare sul divano. Una volta che lo ebbe steso, riprese a far viaggiare le mani sul suo corpo, afferrandolo dove capitava. Kurt gemette, apprezzando il movimento. Quando però la mano di Blaine si insinuò infine tra loro e cominciò a slacciare la cintura di Kurt, tutto crollò all’istante.

Kurt smise improvvisamente di baciarlo. Blaine arrivò ad abbassargli la zip prima di accorgersi di avere la guancia bagnata di lacrime, e si bloccò.

Kurt cominciò a singhiozzare senza controllo sul collo di Blaine. Blaine era seriamente confuso e preoccupato. “Ti ho fatto male? Kurt? Cosa c’è?” Blaine si alzò facendo leva sulle braccia per guardare in faccia suo marito.

Kurt scosse il capo, le lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso. Non guardò Blaine negli occhi e si ritira di scatto al suo tocco, e fu in quel momento che Blaine comprese. Sapeva perché Kurt stesse piangendo. Sapeva a cosa stesse pensando Kurt.

Blaine sapeva di aver profanato la loro connessione più intima e di non poter tornare indietro.

Blaine gli aveva fatto decisamente male.


	4. Capitolo 4

Quel giorno Lily non era a casa degli Anderson-Hummel: Rachel si era offerta volontaria per tenerla fuori tutto il giorno. Aveva anche fatto pressioni tentando di capire perché Kurt fosse tornato a lavorare e perché Kurt e Blaine si stessero improvvisamente prendendo un sacco di tempo per stare tra loro. Kurt schivò le sue domande; Non aveva detto a nessuno della relazione di Blaine e sinceramente non riteneva che fossero affari di nessuno al di fuori di lui e Blaine. L’unica persona che avrebbe forse dovuto sapere era Lily, e lei era decisamente troppo giovane – troppo fragile per sostenere quel tipo di informazioni. Blaine non gli aveva chiesto di mantenere il silenzio, ma non andava nemmeno a sbandierare in giro la propria infedeltà. Kurt sapeva solo che quel giorno, allo scadere dei tre mesi, era meglio che Lily non fosse nei paraggi con un’inevitabile discussione in arrivo. Una discussione a cui Kurt preferiva con tutto il cuore che lei non assistesse.

Da fuori Blaine appariva calmo e rilassato...ma all’interno? Era completamente a pezzi. Aveva dedicato la totalità delle sue attenzioni alla sua famiglia, fin quando non era stato sicuro che fossero entrambi stufi di averlo attorno e che fosse ovvio per tutti che si stesse davvero impegnando. Kurt e Blaine erano usciti per un impressionante totale di diciassette appuntamenti, e Blaine aveva dormito a casa ogni singola notte negli ultimi tre mesi; Si era assicurato che Kurt fosse sempre al corrente dei suoi spostamenti, si era preso cura di Lily, aveva giocato con lei, e si era preoccupato della carriera di suo marito. Blaine diceva a Kurt di amarlo molteplici volte ogni giorno e cercava di renderlo palese anche attraverso le proprie azioni, a cominciare da stupidaggini come fiori e cioccolatini fino ad arrivare ad accorati discorsi riguardo la sua adorazione per ogni parte della personalità e del corpo di Kurt. Blaine non aveva più rivisto Sebastian dal giorno stesso in cui aveva lasciato il lavoro, ed era rimasto assolutamente fedele a suo marito. Non gli piaceva parlare della sua passata relazione, ma si scusava costantemente con Kurt, sia quando era richiesto che in momenti inaspettati.

Blaine era ancora a pezzi perché, nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto per cercare di provare la sua devozione, il danno sembrava così catastrofico che le sue buone azioni impallidivano al confronto. I suoi tentativi apparvero ancora più inutili dopo che il Dr. Marcus ebbe riesumato alcuni dettagli del suo passato con Sebastian. Il giorno in cui Kurt scoprì che Blaine aveva portato Sebastian nello stesso ristorante in cui aveva chiesto a Kurt di sposarlo aveva condotto ad una settimana intera in cui le conversazioni si erano improvvisamente trasformate in monologhi. Ogni volta che Kurt crollava, giurando su Dio di odiare Blaine e di essere stanco di lui, prima di cominciare a piangere, isterico, tutto quello che Blaine poteva fare era tenerlo stretto e sussurrargli il suo amore imperituro, invocando il suo perdono.

Quel giorno Kurt ancora non era sicuro, non importava quanto Blaine gli avesse assicurato che per lui fosse la cosa più importante al mondo, che fosse decisamente più di quanto potesse volere, che lo amasse, e che amasse la loro famiglia: le occhiate che gli lanciava Kurt dicevano chiaro e tondo che non era soddisfatto. Blaine non sapeva se questo volesse dire che Kurt non avesse intenzione di continuare o che fosse invece una cosa su cui volesse ancora lavorare.

Sarebbe dipeso tutto dalla conversazione di quel giorno, cui Kurt e Blaine non avevano mai nemmeno accennato, e che non avevano intenzione di affrontare almeno finché non avessero finito di fare colazione. Kurt insistette dicendo che gli mancava cucinare e mise assieme delle uova strapazzate con pancetta. Una volta che si furono serviti, si sedettero entrambi.

Blaine parlò mentre si versava del succo d’arancia. “Allora, cosa c’è in programma per oggi?” azzardò. Non era sicuro di come Kurt volesse rivelare la sua decisione.

Kurt continuò a masticare la sua pancetta mentre rispondeva, “Credo che dovremmo fare una passeggiata fino a Central Park e fare un picnic, per pranzo.”

Blaine bevve un sorso di succo d’arancia, pensando ai programmi di Kurt. Non era sicuro di cosa avesse in mente, ma decise di assecondarlo. “Devo preparare qualcosa?”

Kurt sorrise, “Ordinerò qualcosa dal negozietto lì vicino, e possiamo passare a prendere una bottiglia di vino.”

“Sembra un buon piano.”

Dopo aver spreparato la tavola e lavato i piatti, i due si vestirono comodamente e lasciarono l’appartamento con sotto braccio una coperta e il cestino da picnic.

Era bello osservare le frenetiche strade di New York. Gli infiniti grattacieli, gli uomini d’affari coi loro completi impeccabili che attraversavano la massa a passo di marcia, intrappolati nella frenesia delle loro vite, inconsci e indifferenti davanti a questi due uomini che camminavano forse verso il loro ultimo appuntamento insieme.

Blaine intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di Kurt, stringendole forte mentre i due scivolavano tra la gente verso una strada molto più isolata, una in cui potevano camminare lentamente: decisamente non voleva affrettare le cose. Non lasciò la presa neanche quando cominciarono a camminare a passo molto più tranquillo, grato di sentire quella connessione – il calore delle dita di suo marito. Gettò lo sguardo di lato, osservando la pelle chiara e liscia di Kurt e i lineamenti del suo viso. Kurt non si voltò.

Ci misero circa mezz’ora a raggiungere il negozietto che avevano in mente, e presto si diressero verso Central Park. Come previsto era affollato, ma furono in grado di stendere la loro coperta sotto un albero,  in un posticino perfettamente appartato e dall’erba rigogliosa. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, con giusto qualche nuvoletta qua e là a spezzare l’azzurro. C’era altra gente a portata d’orecchio, ma erano tutti abbastanza lontani da non poter capire le loro parole.

Kurt stese le gambe sulla coperta, Blaine le piegò, e si ritrovarono bloccati in una pausa imbarazzata. Per qualche istante non si parlarono, tentando di rendersi pienamente conto delle circostanze. Di tutto. Kurt sospirò prima di spazzare gentilmente via dalla coperta una foglia caduta e guardare Blaine, “Di solito il parco non è così vuoto in giornate come questa,” commentò.

Blaine piegò il capo, sorridendo del tentativo di Kurt di chiacchierare, “Ti amo.”

Kurt parve a disagio, e cominciò a giocherellare con l’erba che spuntava appena fuori dalla loro coperta, “Credevo potessimo alleviare un po’ l’inevitabile tensione venendo qui, con una bella giornata e una bottiglia di vino... .” Prima che Blaine potesse commentare, Kurt chiese, “Puoi aprirlo? Ne beviamo un po’ adesso.”

Blaine rimase in silenzio, sporgendosi per raggiungere il cestino, aprirlo ed estrarre la bottiglia. “Un po’ aiuta,” ammise Blaine, affondando il cavatappi nel sughero. Non aggiunse di essere un po’ preoccupato dall’affrontare una discussione tanto intima in un luogo pubblico. Estrasse il tappo e versò una modesta quantità di vino nei bicchieri che Kurt stava reggendo.

Kurt gli porse un bicchiere e bevve un sorso dal proprio prima di appoggiarlo. “Credo che sia ora.”

Blaine giocherellò col proprio bicchiere, poi lo appoggiò a terra e guardò Kurt, “Non c’è fretta, Kurt, decidi tu quando te la senti.” Blaine voleva sapere la sua decisione, ma al contempo ne aveva paura.

“No. Voglio farlo ora,” continuò dolcemente Kurt, “Ho avuto anche troppo tempo per pensarci; Sono stufo di pensarci.” Si fermò per qualche istante.

“Mi ami ancora?” Blaine non aveva avuto intenzione di lasciarsi sopraffare così velocemente dalle emozioni, ma il luccichio dei suoi occhi fece capire chi avesse il comando. Aveva davvero fatto un tale disastro? Così insormontabile che Kurt avesse smesso di amarlo? L’idea stessa che suo marito potesse non amarlo sembrava così fredda e lontana. Nell’ultima decade, Blaine non era mai stato sicuro che i suoi genitori lo amassero, ma Kurt... lui era sempre stato una certezza. In quel momento? Non ne era sicuro, e la cosa lo spaventava, lo teneva sveglio quasi tutte le notti. La sola idea lo attanagliava dentro.

Kurt tentò di prendere un po’ di tempo finendo il suo vino e riponendo il bicchiere nel cestino. Guardò Blaine e apri la bocca per parlare... poi però la richiuse, e si voltò dall’altra parte.

Fu in quel momento che Blaine notò le lacrime che scorrevano sul viso di Kurt, “Kurt?” lo spronò. “Non te lo rinfaccerò, qualunque cosa tu risponda. V-voglio solo sapere.”

Kurt avrebbe voluto dire di non essere sicuro, come non lo era stato nei tre mesi precedenti. Entrambe le risposte sembravano difficili da dare, ma specialmente quella che stava per pronunciare... “Non credo.”

Blaine sentiva dentro di sé una tempesta; Stava per alzarsi dalla coperta e fare il giro del parco tirando calci al terreno in preda alla rabbia, ma dopo qualche secondo comprese sul serio e il suo cuore si fece pesante. Kurt non lo amava. Suo marito, Kurt... non si accorse nemmeno di essere in lacrime finché non le sentì cadere sulla propria maglietta. Si portò la mano alla fronte, appiattendo i capelli all’indietro. _Guarda cos’hai fatto._

E dentro di sé stava urlando.

“Quando? Quando l’hai capito?” Blaine voleva saperne di più. Kurt era arrivato a questa conclusione nel tempo o c’era voluto poco? Quel’era stato l’ultimo giorno in cui Kurt l’aveva davvero amato?

“Non so esattamente quando. All’inizio ho ignorato la sensazione di proposito, ma ultimamente... praticamente ogni volta che ti guardo mi riesce difficile provare...” Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Qualunque cosa... se penso a quello che hai fatto. A volte riesco a nasconderlo in un angolo della mente per qualche ora, ma riaffiora sempre.”

Blaine afferrò la coperta a piene mani, i muscoli tesi. Rimase in silenzio per un momento e poi rispose, “Mi odio per quello che ti ho fatto.” Trasse un respiro profondo e continuò, “Kurt, so che ti sembrerà incredibilmente sdolcinato, ma non posso vivere senza di te. Non riesco a immaginarmelo; Non voglio immaginarmelo. So di non poter tornare indietro, ma Kurt... ti prego. Non tornerò a lavorare, prenderemo altri appuntamenti col dottor Marcus, andremo fuori più spesso, ti proverò che ti sono fedele... non ti tradirò mai più. Ti farò ricordare perché avevamo cominciato questo viaggio, perché siamo rimasti insieme così a lungo, Kurt, e perché dovremmo continuare ad andare avanti. Ti prego... Kurt, ti prego,” Blaine singhiozzò, “Perdonami.”

“Blaine,” disse Kurt, deciso, “Ormai non è più solo questione di perdonarti.”

Blaine lo sapeva, ma aveva bisogno che Kurt si fermasse prima di fare ciò che aveva in mente. Aveva bisogno che Kurt vedesse che valeva la pena dare un’altra possibilità al loro matrimonio. Aveva bisogno di far innamorare Kurt una seconda volta, ed era determinato a vederlo accadere. “So che forse non mi ami, ma io amo te e- e...” per un secondo parve confuso, “lavoreremo su quello che provi tu.”

“E se io non volessi più che noi due stessimo assieme?” chiese Kurt.

“No.” Blaine scosse il capo e si mosse sulla coperta per andare ad afferrare la mano di Kurt, “Kurt, ti prego. Non rinunciare a tutto questo, a noi. Abbiamo ancora tante cose davanti a noi, e voglio che ci sia tu al mio fianco ad ogni passo.”

A Kurt cominciò a tremare il labbro, “È così facile crederti,” guardò in alto, “Dio se voglio crederti... sarò eternamente grato del fatto che tu abbia fatto uno sforzo per riavvicinarti, e che tu abbia chiesto scusa, perché conosco un sacco di gente che non ha avuto questa fortuna, che è morta senza mai ricevere una parola di scuse. Ma Blaine, conosco anche persone che hanno sentito migliaia e migliaia di scuse e promesse vuote. E non ce la posso fare – non posso trovarmi di nuovo in questa situazione. Non posso innamorarmi di nuovo di te solo per trovarmi poi nuovamente in pezzi.”

“Non accadrà mai più.”

“Avevi mai pensato di poter avere una relazione, prima che succedesse tutto questo? Come fai a sapere che non _scivolerai_ di nuovo? Cosa succederebbe se un giorno tu bevessi un bicchiere di troppo e, completamente ubriaco, ti portassi a casa qualcuno? Cosa succederebbe se il nostro matrimonio finisse per annoiarti e tu andassi a cercare conforto altrove?”

“Il nostro matrimonio non mi ha mai annoiato; E Kurt, specialmente dopo quello che ho fatto – sono più che convinto di voler evitare un altra relazione a qualunque costo.”

Il volto di Kurt s’irrigidì, “Avevo già preso la mia decisione prima che cominciassimo a parlare.” Sottrasse la mano alla stretta di Blaine, “Ne ho avuto più che abbastanza.”

Blaine aggrottò le sopracciglia, “E allora perché hai fatto tutto questo?” Gridò, “Perché hai voluto che ci sedessimo in mezzo a Central Park, perché abbiamo comprato questo cazzo di vino e ci siamo seduti su una coperta?” e cominciò davvero a urlare.

Kurt aveva smesso di piangere, ma il suo volto era ancora rigato dalle lacrime, “Credevo di doverlo ai nostri undici anni di matrimonio.”

Blaine non si preoccupò nemmeno di asciugarsi il volto, singhiozzava e basta, “Resta con me.”

Blaine si sporse per afferrare nuovamente Kurt, ma lui fu più veloce. Si alzò in piedi guardando Blaine, “Credo sia il caso che io me ne vada. Stanotte resterò da Rachel e domani verrò a lasciarti Lily in modo da poter andare a prendere le carte.”

Blaine non poté che piangere, non aveva mai provato un dolore del genere al petto. Un dolore del genere al cuore.

“Blaine,” Kurt fece un passo fuori dalla coperta, guardando suo marito negli occhi, “Per favore, fai che Lily non ci veda mai così.” Si voltò e cominciò a camminare, confondendosi facilmente tra la folla di persone che passeggiavano lungo i sentieri di Central Park.

Sulla coperta, Blaine pianse fino a non avere più lacrime da versare. Piegò la coperta, prese il cestino con il vino e i panini ancora intatti e tornò a quel luogo che non sembrava nemmeno più casa.

Anche se Blaine aveva passato gli ultimi tre mesi a dormire sul divano, sapere di essere davvero da solo era una sensazione completamente nuova. Sapere che non avrebbe mai più avuto l’occasione di dormire con Kurt, di accarezzargli la guancia, di fare l’amore con lui. Se quella volta l’avesse saputo, quando avevano fatto l’amore quattro mesi prima, che sarebbe stata l’ultima... non avrebbe avuto così fretta. Si sarebbe preso del tempo per ammirare la morbida curva del suo mento, la sua pelle, il modo in cui rabbrividiva quando Blaine gli faceva scorrere una mano sul fianco. Il solo pensiero di un futuro senza l’odore di Kurt sul loro letto, senza la sua sagoma stagliata contro la luce dei fornelli in cucina...lo faceva contorcere dentro.

Blaine rimase perfettamente sveglio per la maggior parte della notte, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto, il pensiero totalmente concentrato sul fatto che l’indomani suo marito, Kurt, sarebbe volontariamente uscito dalla sua vita.

Una volta arrivate le cinque di mattina, Blaine capì che quella notte non avrebbe comunque dormito e cominciò a vagare per la casa, memorizzando tutti i piccoli dettagli che sapeva sarebbero cambiati. Le scarpe di Kurt allineate a lato della porta, il suo cappotto appeso in cucina, la lista della spesa che era rimasta appesa sul frigorifero dalla settimana precedente.

Poi Blaine decise di prepararsi ad affrontare il nuovo giorno, ricordandosi le ultime parole che gli aveva detto Kurt.  Tutto quello che riuscì a fare però fu lavarsi la faccia e indossare qualcosa di comodo, ma comunque decente – non si prese nemmeno la briga di radersi.

Blaine sentì un’auto parcheggiare sotto casa e guardò Kurt percorrere il vialetto assieme a Lily. Kurt la mandò immediatamente in soggiorno con qualche libro e DVD. Si chinò per salutarla con un bacio e poi si diresse in silenzio verso l’uscita, aggrottando la fronte quando vide che Blaine lo aspettava sulla soglia.

“Ehi Blaine,” Kurt si fermò a salutarlo per pura cortesia, prima di riprendere a camminare.

“Tornerai più?” chiese Blaine, speranzoso.

Kurt trasalì a quella domanda, e si voltò a guardare Blaine, “No, a meno che non venga a prendere Lily.”

Blaine si raddrizzò e guardò fisso Kurt. Portò la mano in avanti a toccare la guancia di suo marito, accarezzando con il pollice la pelle morbida, sorpreso che Kurt non si fosse tirato indietro. Gli occhi di Blaine si fecero lucidi di lacrime. Dopo quel momento, le cose sarebbero cambiate per sempre.

Con un macigno sul cuore, Blaine fece un’ultima richiesta, “Posso darti un bacio d’addio?” e alla fine della frase gli si spezzò la voce.

Kurt tremò e lasciò andare un sospiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto. Si concesse di guardare Blaine negli occhi, quei profondi occhi nocciola, gli stessi che gli avevano rubato il cuore su quella scala alla Dalton. Kurt si portò la mano al volto, posandola su quella di Blaine e stringendola dolcemente.

Blaine si fece avanti, e le loro labbra si toccarono. Si mossero assieme in un bacio appassionato, entrambi disperati di portare con sé le ultime tracce di qualcosa che sapevano non avrebbero mai più potuto avere.  Blaine mordicchiò il labbro di Kurt, per poi tornare a coprirne la bocca con la propria.

Quando Kurt infine si ritrasse, Blaine appoggiò la guancia contro la sua, accarezzandogli il collo con il naso. E quello fu troppo. Kurt crollò e cominciò a piangere sulla spalla di Blaine.

Poi Kurt sussurrò a sé stesso, e Blaine lo sentì appena, “Vorrei tanto non amarti.”

Blaine si fermò e si ritrasse per poter guardare Kurt, “Tu mi ami?”

Kurt piangeva, “Mi dispiace, è che sarebbe tutto più facile se non ti amassi.”

Blaine strinse le mani di Kurt nelle proprie, “Mi ami?”

“Si,” singhiozzò Kurt. “Si, ti amo e fa troppo male.”

La confessione di Kurt non era esattamente quello che un marito volesse sentirsi dire, ma...Kurt lo amava. Era difficile non esserne felici, in quel momento.

Blaine piangeva a sua volta, sorridendo però allo stesso tempo. “Tu mi ami.” Strinse ancora più forte le mani di Kurt. “Noi ci amiamo.” Blaine era al settimo cielo: Kurt non aveva mai smesso di amarlo. Avevano ancora una possibilità, non era tutto perduto.

Kurt annuì e sorrise di quanto Blaine fosse ridicolo singhiozzando a quel modo.

“Rimarrai? Staremo insieme, e rimarrai qui?” Blaine si azzardò a spingere oltre.

Kurt fece ondeggiare nuovamente il capo dall’alto in basso.

Blaine quasi gli saltò addosso, premendo di nuovo le labbra su quelle di Kurt in un bacio pieno di dolcezza prima di abbracciarlo stretto.  “Oh, Kurt. Ti amo... ti amo tanto.”

Spostando le braccia per andare ad abbracciare Blaine a sua volta, Kurt sorrise contro il collo del marito, “Ti amo anch’io.”


	5. Capitolo 5

Una mattina, mentre Kurt stava comprando dei dolci per Blaine e Lily, attraverso la vetrina vide passare una coppia. Camminavano mano nella mano, entrambi con la fede al dito. I capelli grigi e la quantità di rughe sulla loro pelle fecero si che Kurt si chiedesse da quanto tempo stessero assieme. Si chiese se anche per lui e Blaine sarebbe potuta andare allo stesso modo.

Più tardi quella sera, facendo zapping tra i canali, l’attenzione di Kurt venne catturata da un pezzo di frase recepito per caso, e si fermò ad ascoltare un presentatore affermare che “-venti per cento degli uomini sposati ha prima o poi tradito.”

Anche se Kurt era sicuro che quell’informazione non fosse molto affidabile, lo fece comunque tornare col pensiero alla coppia di vecchietti e ragionare sui tassi di divorzio. Che la gente ci credesse o meno, era ovvio che, durante un matrimonio, prima o poi a qualcuno venisse l’istinto di infilare la porta e andarsene. La gente era sempre veloce ad ammirare quelle coppie in grado di rimanere assieme per la quasi totalità della vite, abbandonando però il proprio matrimonio al primo cenno di difficoltà.

C’era chi diceva che avere un partner per la vita dovesse essere facile quanto respirare, ma come poteva una persona sapere se il proprio marito o moglie fossero davvero intenzionati a rimanerle a fianco, o pronti a combattere per averla, non avendo mai superato delle fasi buie che avevano messo in crisi il matrimonio? Kurt era sicuro di aver pronunciato da qualche parte nei suoi voti nuziali le parole “nel bene o nel male”, e non “nel bene, e se le cose vanno troppo male me ne vado”. Questo non per dire che le persone divorziano sempre per i motivi sbagliati, ma Kurt non crede di avere una ragione abbastanza seria. Non quando ancora ama Blaine e Blaine ama lui, e non quando Blaine non gli sta dando altri motivi per farlo.

“Tesoro?” Blaine fa capolino con la testa dalla porta della camera da letto prima di entrare.

“Ciao,” Kurt sorride, seduto sul bordo del letto.

“Che guardi?” Blaine salta sul letto con fare giocoso, sdraiandosi di fianco a Kurt.

Kurt torna a voltarsi verso il televisore. “Un programma sul tradimento dei partner.”

Blaine si irrigidisce per un secondo prima di lanciare uno sguardo al televisore e riportarlo infine su Kurt. Si appoggia sui gomiti e comincia a far scorrere le dita sulla schiena di suo marito. Kurt non si scosta; sembra troppo preso dalla televisione.

“Che cosa dice?” Blaine non guarda nemmeno il presentatore dello show; invece è concentrato sulle reazioni di Kurt.

Kurt sospira alla domanda di Blaine e prende il telecomando, preme il pulsante di spegnimento e lo schermo diventa nero, “Niente.”

“Non è un problema se vuoi guardarlo, Kurt.” Blaine lo guarda preoccupato, “ero davvero curioso.”

“Non importa, Blaine, non preoccuparti. Stavo facendo zapping e mi sono fermato un attimo.”

Blaine sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di mettersi a sedere dritto, appoggiando le mani alle ginocchia. “Sicuro che va tutto bene?”

“Più che bene,” lo rassicura Kurt con un sorriso, e poi gli dà un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Blaine arrossisce come un adolescente, “Ho menzionato il fatto che ti amo, oggi?” e per un momento gli si appannano gli occhi.

“Solo cinque volte, ma non mi dispiace se me lo ricordi,” fa notare Kurt.

“Beh, allora ecco: ti amo.” Dà un bacio sulla spalla a Kurt, “ti amo,” un bacio sul collo, “ti amo.”

Kurt ridacchia prima di passare una mano dietro il collo di Blaine e tirarlo a sé. Avvicina la bocca a quella di Blaine e sorride contro le sue labbra prima di muoversi verso di lui.

“Hmm,” mormora Blaine in approvazione prima di rispondere al bacio.

Kurt spinge bruscamente Blaine contro il materasso e poi gli rotola in cima. Le mani scivolano ovunque e i gemiti seguono a ruota prima che Blaine dica qualcosa, “Kurt,” si lamenta, “Kurt... Lily è ancora sveglia.”

Kurt mette il broncio prima di rotolare e staccarsi da suo marito, “E va bene.”

“Va tutto bene amore, possiamo fare qualcosa quando sarà andata a dormire...” suggerisce maliziosamente Blaine.

“Sarebbe bello,” risponde seducente Kurt.

Blaine ridacchia prima di prendere la mano di Kurt e uscire dalla stanza assieme a lui. Preparano la tavola per la cena e chiamano Lily in cucina per mangiare assieme come una famiglia.

Non è tutto perfetto nella relazione di Kurt e Blaine, ma se la stanno cavando. Ci sono giorni in cui discussioni animate ricacciano Blaine sul divano, ma ci sono anche giorni pieni di indiscutibile amore.

Ogni tanto Blaine e Kurt incrociano Sebastian Smythe. È ancora lo stesso uomo acido e sarcastico che Blaine aveva lasciato ed è lesto a vantarsi delle sue nuove conquiste. Blaine non riesce a credere di aver quasi perso il suo matrimonio a causa di quell’uomo. Kurt si limita a rifugiarsi in un atteggiamento di “Stronzo allontanati dal mio uomo!” e tutto procede senza intoppi.

Ora Kurt può mentalmente tornare a respirare, perché ha perdonato Blaine.

Alla fine il loro segreto viene svelato a Rachel poco dopo e lei disapprova moltissimo, e fa’ capire senza mezzi termini che pensa che Blaine non debba essere perdonato.

Kurt ribatte in silenzio, “Il matrimonio è anche una questione di dare amore quando uno meno lo meriterebbe.”

Ed è vero, a volte l’amore non è bianco e nero, ma è amore e di questo Kurt è sicuro.


	6. Capitolo 6: Scena Tagliata.

  
"Mi batterò affinché rimaniamo assieme, non potrai mai dire che ti abbia lasciato andare. Non lo farò mai."

Kurt è sul punto di dire a Blaine di _voler_ essere lasciato andare, ma in realtà? Non sarebbe vero. Il solo pensiero che Blaine possa tradirlo e lasciare poi che se ne vada dalla sua vita come se nulla fosse è molto più deprimente. Kurt non lo ammetterà mai, ma vuole vedere Blaine implorare strisciando, di modo che quando alla fine lui se ne andrà lo farà con la soddisfazione di sentirsi desiderato, quella soddisfazione che prima gli era stata negata.

"Mi dispiace, Blaine." Kurt torna a concentrarsi sulle carte che ha di fronte e riprende a compilarle. Prima di firmare, però, rivolge un'occhiata profonda al marito a cui sta dicendo addio. Nella sua mente ripete la parola 'marito' cinque o più volte, prima di cedere. Blaine osserva la penna di Kurt posarsi sulla carta, aggiungendo l'elegante firma del marito in fondo alla pagina; La pagina che condanna il loro matrimonio.

Kurt si allontana dal tavolo, con la sedia che gratta rumorosamente sul pavimento. Blaine lo fissa, incredulo. Kurt raccoglie i propri fogli, per poi prendere anche quelli di Blaine, ancora intonsi.

Blaine è sicuro che Kurt stia per andarsene, ma poi lo vede fermarsi per un attimo, per poi tornare a voltarsi verso di lui. Kurt si sfiora le dita per un secondo, e Blaine distoglie lo sguardo. Ha capito cosa stia per fare, e osserva Kurt sfilarsi l'anello d'argento che gli circondava il dito. Il piccolo solco visibile sulla pelle di Kurt è ormai l'unica traccia rimasta della sua presenza.

Blaine quasi fa un salto quando Kurt allunga la mano, perché sa cosa sta per fare. Non lo vuole. Non lo prenderà. "Voglio che l'abbia tu," dice.

Kurt si ferma, scoccandogli uno sguardo privo d'emozione. "È meglio che lo tenga tu," dice, posando l'anello sul tavolo.

Blaine afferra il gioiello d'argento e lo stringe tra il pollice e l'indice, sentendosi intorpidito. Se lo infila nel taschino, e per quanto ora non sia più in vista, la sua presenza è dolorosa anche attraverso la stoffa.

Kurt tende la mano con il palmo rivolto in alto, in attesa.

Blaine abbassa lo sguardo e sfiora la fede ancora attorno al proprio dito, accarezzandone la superficie dorata. Vole tenerlo, tener fede al suo voto, ma sa di non meritarlo: la sua promessa l'ha già infranta. Se lo sfila dal dito, e ne avverte immediatamente l'assenza. Prima di porgerlo a Kurt, però, gli rivolge un'ulteriore promessa: "Non amerò mai un altro uomo come amo te."

Kurt sorride appena mentre si infila l'anello nella tasca dei pantaloni. Dentro di sé dubita che possa essere vero.

E così, Kurt abbandona la loro relazione. Non sono più mariti, e i vecchi legami sono ormai recisi. Ormai le loro interazioni si limitano a "Ciao", "A presto" e a informazioni riguardo la loro figlia.

Blaine soffre ogni singolo giorno, specialmente quando vede Kurt andarsene assieme a Lily senza nemmeno voltarsi. L'anello che tiene nel cassetto è un promemoria continuo dell'amore che avevano condiviso, dell'amore che aveva perso.

Due anni dopo, Kurt trova un altro uomo di nome Ethan. Nonostante siano divorziati da anni, il cuore di Blaine finisce nuovamente in pezzi. Soprattutto visto il modo in cui Kurt sorride quando è assieme a Ethan, lo stesso di quando era Blaine a farlo sorridere.

Ma Blaine non ha nulla da ridire su Ethan, e la cosa lo tormenta perché spesso si augura egoisticamente che Ethan al suo confronto sia una persona orribile, ma...no. È un gentiluomo, ha un lavoro rispettabile ed è fantastico con Lily. E al contrario di Blaine, Ethan non ha mai tradito.

Quando, appena cinquantenne, Blaine si ritrova sul letto di morte, sua figlia Lily è al suo fianco assieme al marito per dargli l'ultimo saluto. Blaine tiene duro ancora qualche giorno finché, finalmente, il venerdì fa la sua comparsa anche Kurt. Quella sera stessa, Blaine cede; Si lascia andare, perché è stato finalmente in grado di provare a Kurt di avercela fatta. Esattamente come gli aveva promesso, ha continuato ad amarlo per il resto dei suoi giorni, e non ha mai amato nessun'altro quanto lui. E così, prima di esalare l'ultimo respiro, Blaine si ritrova a sorridere.

Ethan è comprensivo il giorno in cui vede Kurt crollare, dopo aver ricevuto la notizia. Kurt è sconvolto, e solo dopo un mese è in grado di rimettersi in piedi e tornare a condurre una vita relativamente normale.

A volte, quando Ethan è fuori città, Kurt passa per il cimitero, posando bellissimi mazzi di fiori sulla tomba di Blaine. Non dice mai nulla, e invece resta li a pensare a quella che era stata la sua vita. Una vita in cui lo aveva amato.


End file.
